


Something's just don't go your way

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, labor, skelepreg, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: This is kinda another idea i got from Lazy on their cooterblaster blog.Long story short they did an explanation on which Papyrus would prefer which location to give birth but i saw Stretch's and made me come up with this enjoy ;)





	Something's just don't go your way

Today forecast called in a drizzle instead you get a thunder storm a really hard one the road's were all flooded, the sky was dark and gloomy a miserable day today Stretch was chilling on the couch watching TV while rubbing his big 9 month pregnant belly. while Hickory was hiding under the couch curled up in a ball whining like a little girl. Hickory is such a big baby when it come's to thunder storm's. 

When they have them, Hickory scream's like a little girl and would run to the closet or bathroom curling up in a tight corner too big for him. Stretch look's down "Hey, babe its okay you can come out now the storm isn't gonna bite you...hey want me to sing you the thunder song?" 

Hickory pokes his head out from under the couch and struggle's to get out he climb's on the couch and grab's Stretch's arm for dear life. "p-please...do" Hickory was so quiet he truly was scared.

"Hehe okay big man...when you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared, just grab your thunder buddy, and say these magic words, fuck you thunder you can suck my dick, you can't hurt me thunder cuz your just god's farts" Stretch ends the song with an armpit fart. Hickory laugh's and cuddle's in Stretch's side mindful of his big belly. 

"feel better?" Stretch says "much better...thank's hun...and how's are little baby bone's?" He rub's his mate's belly It felt hard for a split second then softened. Hickory quirk's a brow.

"there fine babe...but can you do me a favor...can you get me some iced tea i'm thirsty?" Stretch says in his childish voice when he had cravings. "of course be right back"

With shaking leg's and stiff shoulder's Hickory scramble's to the kitchen and open's the fridge exposing the bright light from the fridge, he finds a can of iced tea and grab's it and head's back to the couch for Stretch to hold him again. "Thanks...you're my hero." Stretch says "welcome hun"

The pair enjoy the moment as much as they can before the next thunder sound's roll in. 

 

***

The storm still goes strong, Hickory was able to keep quiet but he still curled up next to Stretch trying not to scream. Stretch kept his arm's around hickory to keep him secure. on TV the weather man was trying to interview that no one must be driving today all must stay indoor's where they are now, then the weather man in the yellow jacket got blown away from the wind while the camera man got hit by a flying stop sign. 

Hickory was more than happy to have work off today, not a good day just happy to be with his mate. 

Then a loud bang happen's startling both Hickory and Stretch They both cling to each other tight, then the baby in Stretch's belly started kicking hard making Stretch wince and let go of Hickory to clutch his belly. 

"ugh..baby its okay...were fine." Hickory rub's stretch's shoulder's "We better try to stay calm for the baby's sake ya want me to get you anything?" Hickory offers.

"No...just stay here i'll be fine...*gasp*" Stretch felt something give under him, he look's down seeing his sweatpants and the couch cushion he was sitting on all wet. monster's don't pee this can only mean one thing.

"Hick...my water broke!" Hickory jumps to his feet "WHAT NOW!!! OH SHIT IT CAN'T BE NOW WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!!"

Hickory never screamed this loud before Stretch had to cover his "ears" Both expected parent's are panicking.

"Hickory call the hospital *Huff Huff*" Stretch hold's on to his belly trying to stand up.

"wait-we can't go anywhere remember!? The weather man said everyone must stay indoor's its too dangerous to go outside all road's are now river's we have to stay put." 

Stretch's eye's widen, he just remembered that, they can't go anywhere, but Stretch doesn't wanna stay, he wants to go to the hospital, unlike Hickory, Stretch doesn't like home birth's think's their too risky and not safe. he wanted to be with drug's and pain killer's and wanting professional's to be here so nothing will go wrong.

but they can't go, they have to stay home, Stretch is gonna suffer labor pain's and he'll be too scared like he is now. Then Stretch begin's to cry realizing it all while feeling all the contraction's panic and labor were not a good combination.

Hickory then sees Stretch crying struggling to breathe Hickory senses his panic and run's right to him gently grabbing Stretch and hugging him tight. 

"Stretch...hun...please breathe...i know you wanna go to the hospital but we can't look at me." Hickory grab's Stretch's skull forcing him to look at Hickory's eyes "I know you don't wanna do it here, but we have too sometime's things don't go the way you want, but i'm right here...i'll help ya and yes i know this is gonna hurt like hell but we're doing this together you and me alright?" 

Stretch didn't know what to think or say "babe?" that was all he could muster to say Stretch never seen Hickory so brave and determined.

Stretch then lean's on to Hickory's chest another contraction rolling in his belly Stretch shiver's Hickory doesn't let go of him. "see i know its scary but i'm here, where do ya wanna have our baby?"

"the....bed...room Nhhh." Stretch then bites on to Hickory's shirt trying to muffle his moaning. Hickory slowly get's up helping Stretch on to his feet and head up the stairs.

 

*** 

After heading to their destination, Stretch first goes to . The bathroom while Hickory get's to work by removing the comforter, blanket's and finds some plastic bag's and put's them on the sheet covered mattress, the mattress is new so Hickory made extra sure the plastic is fully covering the mattress. 

Stretch was able to grab the towel's and strip's off his sweatpants and undershirt now naked and not giving a crap about it he heads to the room to see Hickory getting the bed prepared. He stopped to catch his breath when he felt another contraction and gravity pushing the baby down Hickory hears Stretch grunting and turns to his direction quickly getting to his side so he can lean on Hickory.

"hun...breathe i'm right here." "*huff huff* i'm okay can you move me to the bed?" "of course" Hickory take's the towel's and helps Stretch to the bed. 

Stretch settles down on his back, feeling a lot more comfortable now not fully but better than earlier. Hickory get's the towel's ready placing one under Stretch's ass.

"oaky hun...want me to check your cervix?" Hickory asks, Stretch nods Hickory finds a box of rubber gloves in the drawer and takes two out put's them on his hand's, spread's Stretch's leg's a little showing his sore entrance, nothing was poking out, so Hickory gently eases two finger's inside.

Stretch ket out a moan of pleasure not discomfort, did that make him feel horny? Hickory blush's then he feel something that made him smile and tear up.

Stretch sees that face knowing why he sit's up taking his hand to Hickory's cheekbone and uses his thumb to wipe the tears. " i know what you're feeling how do they feel?" 

Hickory almost sob's "i feel their skull..its hard but so soft...i wanna hold them already." Hickory takes his finger's out of Stretch's cervix.

Then Stretch feels the next contraction literally wants drug's right now "babe...it hurt's so bad....i want drug's *sob*" Hickory then hold's his smaller mate. "Ssshhhh...i know hun...i know it hurts but i'm here, i'm not going anywhere like i said we're doing this together." Hickory's voice was so soothing Stretch was able to smile he know's they can't call for help but Hickory seem's to be stable enough to get this through as smoothly as it can. 

"i...thank you sweetie....i'll try to keep calm...*huff huff* just stay with me." Stretch was able to say before a scream escape's Stretch then grab's hard the baby was now coming. 

 

***

Hours have passed, the baby was taking their sweet time, the storm was not going down thunder rolled in but the baby's arrival was a good distraction Hickory did'n react at all. 

"Look's like their ready to come out are you ready Stretch?" Hickory says after one last check the tiny skull was now bulging. Stretch wanted this to end as soon as it started "i'm so fucking ready babe" 

"Alight Hun...you push i'll catch" Hickory said so calmly getting ready. Stretch nod's so scared but his body tells him to push and Stretch does to. The baby barely moved needed to keep going.

 

After 30 minute's Stretch push's hard the skull was now coming out crowning hurt like hell with no pain med's it felt like he was trying to push out a watermelon. Hickory stayed put like he promised he was scared too but he was too focused on trying to keep Stretch calm. 

"you're doing great babe, the head's almost out just breathe and push" Hickory commanded Stretch nodded and embraced for the next contraction. It came a minute later and he bore down hard  
pushing with all his might his screams were so loud the window nearby almost cracked. 

Then the head came out completely, it burned like hell, Stretch's leg's were trembling, he was losing strength Hickory had to help him even more.

"oh hun your almost done don't give up just a little more, and our baby will be here." Stretch shook his sweating skull "no..it hurt's i fee like i'm gonna tear, make it stop!! AAhhhhh!!!!" Hickory gave a sad look he hate's seeing his love suffer.

 

"I'm so sorry babe...i know it hurt's i'm here...you can do it...i believe in you! just keep going i'll catch them." Hickory pet's Stretch's skull He's right why give up when so close and a baby that needs him he can't do this to his child and mate he has to be strong.

"your...right Ahhh! i'll keep going." Stretch gave another push, the baby had broad shoulder's it took 4 push's to get one shoulder out, same for the next one, then after a loud scream and another hard push the baby came out completely.

Hickory caught them holding the gooey warm pile of bone's Hickory took a towel and rubbed their back "c'mon baby cry for papa." Hickory spoke in the softest voice ever Stretch was dizzy, body do sore, breathing slowly to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

Then the baby cough's and lets out a soft cry. Hickory kissed their head and proudly showed them to Stretch "hun...you did it look" Hickory says Stretch looks to see their babybone's alive and well Stretch holds his shaking arm's out for skin to skin contact. Hickory places the baby on his boob's.

Stretch was still in pain but it was no match for his loving spirit. Stretch smiled and leaned his face on the baby's skull the baby made a small noise then grabbed onto his nipple getting their first meal. The pair are now parent's both overjoyed Stretch was so tired Hickory notices and takes the baby as soon as they were done feeding.

"go rest my love you look awful i'll just be on the bed right next to you." Hickory says gently taking their newborn. "aww now but i was so happy holding them." Stretch complains but agrees' he still shaking his voice was hoarse.

"i know, i'll stay right here just rest the baby's fine now." "o-okay" Stretch lies down on his side and drift's off slowly closing his eye socket's Hickory looks at the newborn with pride and gently caresses their skull. the baby open's their eyes staring right at their papa. 

 

"Welcome to the world lil one, were so happy to finally meet ya" Hickory lies down with the baby on his chest and doses off next to Stretch the newborn falling asleep on its papa.


End file.
